Primal Urge
by Dark Promise
Summary: SasuSaku. One-shot. Contains gore, rape, and smut. You have been warned.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

This will only be a one-shot. SasuSaku. Dark, contains rape/sex.

Without further ado I present….

**Primal Urge**

"Naruto… How can you do this? Send the elders to their deaths?!" Sakura tugged on his Hokage robes as a child would do.

"Sakura, they ordered the Uchiha clan to be eliminated all because of a suspicion. I may have not known what a family is like.. But this village and the people are my family. I will protect them at any cost." Naruto's blue eyes turned to her with a solemn expression.

Sakura was shocked by his words.

_Orders?! _

Sure Sakura didn't really like the Elder council (having sat during the meetings with Tsunade), but it was still lives that were going to be taken by an ex-teammate that lost himself in darkness. Sakura being peace loving and naturally lonely; loved the village and all it's people… including the elders. Swallowing, she turned from her long time friend and comrade. With a steely note in her voice she said, "Congratulations, Naruto. You've sunk to Sasuke's level."

As he turned in shock and anger, she closed the office door with a soft click.

"You just don't understand… Sakura." Naruto whispered at the closed door.

Walking down the wind swept streets, she watched the villagers hustle and bustle from tent to tent; totally oblivious to the fact that the Elders had been given as a peace offering to save the village from being decimated, again. Wandering into the forest, she came upon a clearing.

"Gahh!" She could hear an old woman's voice screaming.

Peering around one of the trees, she gasped at the sight.

_What… what is that?_

She shivered as she saw Sasuke with a semi transparent monster behind him (Susano'o).

He was tearing apart Homura and Hokaru limb by limb.

Suddenly sick, she vomited.

She couldn't watch her beloved kill with such delight. She curled up next to the tree's big roots, clamping her hands over her ears, until the screams died. Chancing a glance, she noticed that Sasuke was no where to be found. Small tears trekked down her face as she saw the aftermath of the torn bloody bodies strewn all over the clearing. The Sasuke she knew was gone…. now he was nothing more than a monster. Slowly taking a few cautious steps backward, she turned and stifled a scream.

Sasuke was standing in front of her, the monster behind him gone, but he was drenched in blood… smiling manically at her. Sakura's heart rate increased as well as her fear of the man she once called Sasuke-kun. Slowly she put up her hands as a submissive gesture and started to back away and inadvertently into the clearing. Still smiling he followed her step by step. Slipping on some of the pooled blood, she fell with a sick splat.

"Sasuke--please…" She raised a hand to defend herself as he stood over her, gazing down at her lithe form.

"Brother… I shall now complete my final goal…." He chuckled evilly.

Frozen, she vaguely wondered what that goal was until she had a flashback.

_I'm going to restore my clan, and kill a certain someone._

Surely not!

"Sasuke… I'm of no value to you… please let me go." Sakura tried to squirm from his feet, only to lay her hand on Homura's detached head.

Shrieking, she pushed the head away and turned her attention back to Sasuke.

He grabbed her roughly and threw her onto a nearby boulder. Sakura's head collided with the rock with a crunch. With blinding pain shooting through her skull, she didn't realize Sasuke now hovered above her body. Wasting no time, he ripped her uniform with a mad frenzy.

"No, no… no!" She tried pushing, slapping, and kicking him away.

He ignored her attempts and bent his head to suckle an exposed nipple.

His sudden gentleness alarmed Sakura greatly.

Sasuke ran his fingers over the exposed flesh with relish. She was so silky soft, warm, and smelled like heaven. His inner beast purred with delight as one hand drifted down to graze over her wet slit. Sakura clenched her legs shut, only for them to be pried open. Sasuke settled his clothed hips over hers so she couldn't close her legs and resumed kissing, licking, and sucking her exposed nipples to his cold heart's content. Sakura tried yanking on his deep blue locks, only to have him growl at her. With devastating slowness, he dragged his nose (followed by his locks) between the valley of her breasts, over the belly button (he dipped his tongue in to receive a gasp from Sakura), down to her moist heated flesh; his prize.

Using his hands to spread her legs apart further, he nuzzled her clit with his nose before giving an experimental lick. Against her will, she arched against him and he took it as a go-ahead to stick his wet hot tongue into her now dripping slit. Sakura's green eyes were rolling in pleasure as she writhed and tried to push his head away. Sasuke feverishly licked her up and down, deeply pushing his tongue into her pussy. Smirking, he gently nipped her clit, which caused her to explode unexpectedly.

"Ahn!" Sakura trembled as her legs quivered when the strong orgasm took over.

He chuckled and slowly stood back up to his full height.

Panting slightly, she watched him out of pleasure filled eyes as he undressed. His cock sprang free and twitched in anticipation, pre-cum oozing out of the tip and streaming downward. Sakura rubbed her legs with want and licked her lips. Isn't this what she always wanted… Sasuke wanting to have sex with her? Reality brought her back hard and fast. One she was in a clearing surrounded by dead bodies, two she shouldn't be harboring anymore feelings for the cold hearted Uchiha, and three she would damage her pride as a kunoichi if she gave into him. Trying to crawl away, Sasuke caught her hips.

Leaning over, he whispered, "Where are you going, _Sa-ku-ra_?"

She could feel the tip of his erection pressing slightly against her wet womanhood.

"Please.. Let me go." She whispered back.

"Hn, no."

With that said, he slid to the hilt.

Crying out in pain and pleasure, she tried to thrash away from him. He pinned her down to the rock and continued to thrust. Sasuke grunted slightly, she was very tight. If she would only relax a bit, it would be easier on both of them. Reaching around he grasped onto her breasts and started to knead them as well as kissing her shoulder and neck with long strokes of his divine lips. Sakura was losing her will and fast; drowning in pleasure.

She mumbled something incoherently.

"Hmm?" Sasuke smirked and leaned closer, "What was that?"

Sakura bit her lip, "Harder."

He didn't need to be told twice. Picking up the pace, he pounded into her, all the thoughts of pleasuring her went out the window. All they focused now on was primal pleasure… running up to the precipice and diving off it head first. Sakura arched her back for the second time that day, trembling in ecstasy as she climaxed. Sasuke gave a few final out of pace strokes, before thrusting to the hilt and filling her womb with his seed. Panting, he slid out of her and quickly got dressed.

Sakura recovered slower, sat up and looked at the ground.

She felt filthy, dirty, like a whore.

"Get dressed." He ordered.

"With what?" She glared at him, her uniform was ruined.

Sasuke tossed her his cloak.

Quickly she wrapped herself up and felt a bit more secure.

"So this is goodbye." Sakura searched his eyes.

He chuckled evilly then.

"No, my dear, this is just the beginning."

Frightened, she fled like a rabbit, only to be caught moments later.

Unwilling to go with him, he grabbed her foot and started to walk. She clawed at the earth, trying to find something to grasp onto. She could only scream as she disappeared into the dark forest; only the claw marks left in the dirt suggested she had ever been there at all.

A chill ran down Naruto's spine as he watched a flock of birds fly from a nearby tree as if disturbed by something.

Did he make the right decision? Did he sink to Sasuke's level? Sakura's words had burned him.

Only later on would he find out about Sakura's kidnapping.

They would never find their precious cherry blossom for she had disappeared into the darkness, forever possessed and taken again and again by a monster she used to lovingly call Sasuke-kun.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know.. Ultra short. I am sick at the moment, but I got the idea from the latest Naruto chapter 480. This may be revised/lengthened later.


End file.
